


A Thousand Stars Above

by tatertotarmy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, General Spoilers Throughout, Only major characters within the story will be tagged so more may be added later, also major spoilers for mercie's backstory, like anything involving jeritza, will be spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: At the dawn of a dusty morning, a lady beneath the floorboards watches nobles walk the streets from a street-level window, listening to talks of a Faerghus prince seeking a bride.A Deduedes Cinderella AU.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. A Lady Beneath the Floorboards

Mercedes’ day began as ordinary as any other: creaks in the wooden ceiling above, dust dancing inside sunbeams from a street-level window, and hushed conversations with the flowers perched up in the sunlight.

A smile graced Mercedes’ lips as she peeked out the window, watching all the people walk by, “Ah, what a beautiful day. I’m sure you’ll get plenty of sunshine while I’m out.” She looked over at the vase of white flowers, fluttering with every movement on the street.

“It must be so nice to sit in the sun and watch everyone,” Mercedes reached over and slowly turned the vase, examining each and every flower, “You must see so many interesting things out there – oh!” She stopped, eyes catching a wilting petal in the center – some of the leaves underneath browning.

“Oh my…” Mercedes sighed, “I’ll get some more water for you when I’m finished with chores, alright? That should cheer you up!” She smiled weakly, reaching out to softly hold one of the browning leaves between her fingers. It felt dry. Cold. Weak.

She let out another breath, letting it linger in the air for a while, a frown slowly overtaking a smile.

A banging on the ceiling, a loud voice echoing from the hall, “Mercedes! Where in the Goddess’ name are you?”

Mercedes stiffened up, looking up as dust fell from the ceiling, “Oh goodness, I can’t believe I lost track of time…” She looked back at the flowers and politely bowed her head, and then quickly scrambled to get properly dressed.

Another bang, this time closer to her door, “Mercedes!”

“I-I’ll be right up, Baron Bartels,” Mercedes called up as she slipped her dress over her head and began pulling her hair into a ponytail. As she confirmed she had everything in place, she took one last look at the flowers by the window.

A faint smile and one last whisper, “I’ll be back down soon, alright?”

And then she was out the door, quickly ascending the stairs to the first floor of the Bartels household. She took an anxious look around, taking careful steps towards the kitchen. Strange…the Baron sounded so close…

Within seconds, a hand was gripped tightly around her wrist, pulling her around. And she was face to face with the master of the household, eyebrows furrowed with a scowl on his face. The Baron Bartels himself. Her step-father.

“Ungrateful woman…” he seethed, glaring down at her as the grip around her wrist grew tighter and tighter, “Can you do nothing but slack off with such simple instructions?”

“I-I’m very sorry, Baron Bartels…” Mercedes tried to ignore how her wrists shook, how she could barely look at the man in front of her. Instead she tried putting on a complacent smile, trying to smooth things over. Maybe it would help calm the storm before it hit, if it wasn’t already hitting. 

“Breakfast and the morning chores are to be done before I awake,” Baron Bartels spoke, “This isn’t the first time you’ve failed to do so.”

“And I do apologize,” Mercedes winced as the grip grew tighter, but she tried to bare it, “I’ll get started on it right away.”

“I’m beginning to believe you don’t take things seriously here, even after all these years,” he began to raise his other hand, and Mercedes screwed her eyes shut, preparing herself what was surely to come.

Only nothing came but a gasp.

“Are you taking issue with _my sister_?” 

A deep voice, one that made Mercedes relax in an instant. She slowly opened her eyes to see her half-brother, Emile, towering over both her and the Baron. Emile’s hand was gripped tightly around the Baron’s wrist, his eyes glaring down at him.

The Baron grunted, slowly releasing Mercedes and turning his attention towards Emile, “Nothing at all…nothing at all…”

“Good,” Emile turned to look at Mercedes, the look in his eyes growing warmer. He simply nodded in her direction, giving her a signal that it was alright for her to leave. She bowed her head towards her brother and quickly scurried off to the kitchen, leaving the two behind to get back into routine.

Breakfast first. And then, the rest of the day. A perfectly normal routine, in the end.

Mercedes often wondered if these were normal mornings in noble households, or if this was a unique circumstance born from twisted hearts. 

Part of her knew it wasn’t, but she could hardly tell from her own experience. She could vaguely remember a happy household in her childhood. Her mother smiling beside a loving father. A much younger Mercedes being carried in the arms of her parents and being loved endlessly. But the memories from that time were so short, so fleeting that she wasn’t sure if she was simply mistaking it for a wistful dream she deluded into memory.

After all, her father died so early in life. And once her father passed, her mother met Baron Bartels and wed again. It was nice for a time, but it was different. Affection so fake that even a child could see through it. Less smiles, more frowns and worries from her mother. But despite the change, one wonderful thing was born from that time: her younger half-brother, Emile von Bartels. 

Things only deteriorated from there. Years later, her mother was taken by illness. Since Baron Bartels had little use from a child from his wife’s previous marriage…Mercedes was swept to the basement, treated little more than a maid. 

As time ticked by, she wondered whether her luck was sour, or that it was the Goddess’ will. She didn’t think she would ever know the answer. 

At the very least…she could rely on Emile.

If Mercedes was left alone with the Baron without that friendship…she wasn’t sure if she would have survived as long as she had. 

Mercedes finished preparing the plates for breakfast – only two – and hurried over to the dining room, “Breakfast is ready!” A pleasant smile was on her face, trying to get back to routine. Get back to the pleasant, complacent woman she was. Leave every room the Baron was in and work in the next.

Which was exactly what she did. 

Her morning continued as normal. Scrubbing the floors, sneaking some breakfast when the Baron wasn’t looking, clean Emile’s room (he did the cleaning, it was a break for her), fetch the mail and present it to the Baron, clean the Baron’s room, send some paper up to Emile, prepare Lunch, and then –

“I’m headed to the market,” Mercedes called out to an empty entryway, a list and a basket in hand, “I’ll return soon.”

In return there was silence. But that was all the same, too. 

Mercedes smiled and stepped out the door, taking in a long breath of fresh air, letting the sunbeams dance on her face.

“Ah…it really is a beautiful day,” Mercedes whispered to herself, gazing up at all the clouds trailing a bright blue sky. From her room, she could hardly see the clouds. 

It was a wonder that people didn’t look up all the time. It was difficult for her to even tear her eyes away.

Mercedes began walking down the path to the market, her eyes occasionally looking up at a string of clouds running along her path. How pretty…they almost looked like a long stem of a flower. She wondered just what it would look at the end. Just an empty stem, or a beautiful rose?

“Hey!”

Someone grabbed her arm, pulling her backwards. Mercedes blinked, watching as a carriage sped right in front of her eyes. She blinked a few more times, before noticeably relaxing. Oh…that would have been awful!

“Mercie, I swear…” A sigh, the grip pulling Mercedes back a little more. “Are you always walking around with your head in the clouds?”

Mercedes turned her head with a sheepish smile on her face, looking down at a familiar woman dressed in a beautiful, flowing red dress, a stern look in her eye.

“Dorothea, thank you,” Mercedes spoke, smiling brightly, “I’m sorry, I know I should be paying more attention. It’s just so beautiful today.”

“Goodness, Mercie,” Dorothea sighed again, releasing her grip on Mercedes, “You act so care-free for someone who almost got ran over by an errant noble.”

“Well, you were here to help me, so all I can do is be better,” Mercedes chuckled softly, reaching up to cover her mouth.

“It’s only going to get worse from here on,” Dorothea looked around, “Are you headed to the market? I’ll go with you.”

“Well, yes,” Mercedes looked surprised, tilting her head a little, “Don’t you have a performance tonight, though?”

“Long story short, it was cancelled,” Dorothea stepped towards the market, motioning for Mercedes to follow, “Let’s just say a few nobles decided to completely change up our schedule for the next year or so, bastards…”

“For the next year?” Mercedes followed, confusion in her eyes, “Just how much happened?”

“One night. That’s what happened,” Dorothea gestured out to another fancy carriage weaving between people on the street, a sheer curtain concealing the passengers from view, “We only heard about it this morning. Some of the upper nobility from all of Fodlan decided to hold a ball…and word is that some prince from Faerghus is looking for a wife.”

“Really? That’s wonderful!”

“It really isn’t,” Dorothea sighed, “The Empire specifically asked for some singers from the opera company to attend to provide entertainment. And since we need the time to practice…all of my hard work for this next role is effectively thrown in the gutter.”

“Oh no…I’m very sorry to hear that,” Mercedes frowned, “Did the opera get scrapped completely?”

“We don’t know yet. The manager’s working on our new schedule.”

“Well, there’s still some hope, then,” Mercedes tried to smile as best she could. Dorothea looked over at her, the previous stern look melting into a warmer smile. She sighed once more, but then looked forward to the street.

“Oh, you’re so sweet,” Dorothea spoke, “But anyway, this whole ball will turn the capital to insanity. A ton of nobles will be out on the street, so you need to be a little more focused, Mercie! You know how nobility can be.”

“I’ll try my best,” Mercedes nodded. As long as she focused…it wouldn’t be hard. After all, avoiding nobles was a specialty of hers, even if that skill was only built in the confines of her own home. 

Though…an entire capital full of nobles was difficult to imagine. Sometimes the Baron hosted nobles in his household to either entertain or to introduce people to Emile, but she was sure they all resided in the capital. This seemed like much larger, based on what Dorothea said. A prince from the Kingdom…there must be countless nobles coming from the north…and maybe from the Alliance, too. 

If the streets were already this crowded with nobles in their carriages, she hardly knew how she’d navigate the streets if it got worse. She would have to weave between a crowd of fancy carriages and anxious horses! Would she even have room to walk? What if she could get to the stands in t -

Dorothea grabbed Mercedes’ arm again, and Mercedes looked up to see yet another cart pass by. 

Mercedes sighed, “Goodness, this will be difficult.”

“You just need to focus a little more,” Dorothea chuckled half-heartedly, letting go of Mercedes again. 

Mercedes chuckled, “Well, at least the next while will be exciting.”

“I suppose that’s true…” Dorothea brushed her hand through her hair, “I’m not sure about the nobles attending this ball, but I’m sure there will be plenty of men there. Maybe I can find a nice husband within the trash.” She laughed, giving Mercedes a playful wink.

“Really? You think so?” Mercedes laughed.

“I’m sure there’s a chance,” Dorothea’s lips pulled into a smirk, “Maybe I’ll find two and introduce you to someone.”

“Goodness, I couldn’t imagine that happening!”

“Are you doubting my skills?” 

“Not at all!” Mercedes shook her head immediately, “Just…marriage and finding someone just seems like an impossibility to me.”

“Really?” Dorothea sighed, crossing her arms, “It’s a necessity, to be perfectly honest. How else will you live comfortably down the line?”

“Well…” Mercedes floundered, not coming up with an answer as her cheeks flushed a little pink. It wasn’t as thought she was embarrassed with marriage or lacked a desire for one. But…it just seemed impossible. For someone like her, former nobility living the life as a maid beneath the floorboards, getting married and leaving that life didn’t seem possible. And…it wasn’t just marriage, too. Living any life outside the thumb of Baron Bartels felt like a fantasy in the few books Emile sneaked downstairs. They were fiction. Impossible. 

Mercedes smiled softly, trying to bury down the feelings behind another façade, “I’m sure I’ll cross that road when I arrive there.” 

And let fate and the Goddess decide it for her. Because making those decisions for herself was just as unattainable as the clouds in the sky.

Dorothea frowned, her expression giving way to a look Mercedes couldn’t describe clearly. Pity? Concern? 

Mercedes took in a breath, looking out to the crowded market nearby, “Well, here we are! I have a lot to buy, so I should get started. I’ll make sure to look out for carriages on the way home.”

“Mercie…”

She stepped away, a bright smile on her lips, “Thank you for escorting me, Dorothea!” 

And before Dorothea could say anything else, Mercedes waved and disappeared into the crowds of the market, intent on leaving the subject behind in the dusty path of a carriage. 

Sometimes, Mercedes wondered what Dorothea would think if she knew of Mercedes’ true living situation. Did Dorothea think of her as just another commoner on the street? Or did she already know something was wrong?

Was it wrong?

Mercedes swallowed the thoughts down as she shopped through the market, picking up just everything she needed on the list. More food, some sweets for Emile, some wrapped items the Baron specifically requested. It wasn’t long until the funds were almost out, and her basket filled to the brim with supplies. 

And while keeping a conscious eye out for errant carriages, Mercedes began to walk home. Though she admittedly snuck a few glances up several times.

She hoped the flowers were getting enough sunlight. Would sunlight and more water be enough? Would she need anything else? Or was it already too late?

There was a flower stand on the way home…maybe she could see what was blooming now. And maybe she could see if she could get anything to help her flowers bloom for a few days more. Something cheap enough so the Baron wouldn’t notice one less coin than usual. That wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Mercedes smiled softly, humming to herself as she weaved through the crowds. Strangely…even as she grew further and further from the markets, they didn’t seem to be getting thinner. Was this to do with that ball? Goodness…this would be harder than she originally thought. She hoped that there wouldn’t be a crowd by the flower stand…

However, when the flower stand grew closer, the crowds dispersed. People gave the stand a wide berth and softly whispered amongst themselves, as though something was happening. Mercedes tilted her head, approaching with a curious look in her eye. Strange…was it a fight? Those things usually didn’t happen so close to the noble housing. Was the owner dealing with a horribly rude customer? But why would so many people back away from that…?

And as Mercedes stepped around the flower stand and saw the source, she became overwhelmingly confused.

Because there was only a person there. A man dressed in heavy armor, admiring a cluster of purple flowers displayed in the center of the stand. He had dark skin and neatly trimmed white hair atop his head – perhaps the only part of him uncovered. One gloved hand was delicately outstretched to one of the flowers, his fingers brushing against the petals. And though the man had a rather stern expression on his face…there was a serenity to it. Like he was perfectly content.

Mercedes couldn’t help but admire the sight. It was strange to see such a heavily armored man admiring the flowers like he was. She watched for a moment, before she walked up to the flower stand, admiring some white flowers near the side – just the same as the ones by her window.

At her approach, the man stiffened, quickly retracting his hand from the flowers.

“Oh, no need to rush,” Mercedes spoke, a smile on her face, “Take your time.”

The man was silent, not moving. But…he also wasn’t leaving. Mercedes merely smiled again, turning her attention back to the various flowers on the stand. The man didn’t leave, and kept his eyes on the flowers he had been admiring. She couldn’t help but occasionally glance in his direction, wondering just what he was thinking about. 

She looked at the white flowers. Then the purple. And then a quick glance at the man.

“Do you like those?” Mercedes finally asked, pointing to the purple flowers.

The man stiffened up again, obviously not expecting to be spoken to. He looked down, as though he were trying to create the correct answer. 

Mercedes thought it was a cute look for such a tall man who looked so serious.

“I…was simply admiring them,” the man answered, looking a little sheepish, “I’ve never seen flowers like these before…”

“Really? These are quite common here…” Mercedes paused, but then a thought came to her, “Oh! Are you not from the capital?”

The man shook his head, “No…I’m not.”

“Oh, welcome to the capital!” Mercedes smiled brightly. With so much armor on him, he must be a knight. Was he working with one of the nobles? That had to be it.

Mercedes looked towards the purple flowers, “You don’t see these too much on the streets anymore, though I’ve heard that there’s a garden full of them in the castle…”

“Oh?” the man looked up at her, with obvious interest in his eyes.

“Yes! Though I’ve never seen it myself,” Mercedes chuckled a little sheepishly, “I’m sure it’s beautiful, though…”

“I see…” 

A moment of silence passed between the two. Mercedes admired the flowers a little more, imagining the castle gardens. And then, she noticed that it was getting a little darker. She looked up, seeing the sky begin to bloom into a yellow tinge. Goodness…she was certainly losing track of time today.

“Oh, I should be going,” Mercedes made a move to leave, but then stopped right in her tracks, “Oh!” She approached the flower stand again, plucking one purple flower from the bunch and handing off a coin to the shopkeeper. And she smiled brightly, offering the flower to the armored man.

“Here,” Mercedes spoke.

The man blinked in surprise, “Excuse me?”

“It’s a little welcome present,” Mercedes giggled, “I hope you have a wonderful time at the capital.” 

The man stared at the flower for a moment longer before he delicately reached out to take the flower. He looked…confused. A little stunned. Mercedes supposed that it might be a little odd for a man to receive a flower from a woman, but it felt right. After all, if he was admiring the flowers so much, then why not take one with him? 

“Goodbye,” Mercedes spoke walking away and giving the man a slight wave. And once she entered the crowd, she vanished within.

\--

The man stood there a while longer, looking down at the flower, twirling it delicately between his fingers. 

“Dedue, there you are!” 

The man – Dedue – turned his head to see Prince Dimitri walk up to him, flanked by Ingrid and Sylvain. Dimitri looked at the flower with surprise, but he only smiled shortly afterwards.

“You already got a souvenir? We only just arrived.”

“No,” Dedue shook his head, looking back down to the flower, “It was…a gift.”

“What?” Sylvain spoke, a sly grin on his face, “Was it from a woman?”

“Yes.”

“Well look at that!” Sylvain elbowed Dimitri, “Looks like you’ll need some pointers from the charmer himself. Even I haven’t courted a lady that quickly.”

“That’s because you couldn’t charm the garbage on the street,” Ingrid quipped.

“Hey!” 

Dimitri chuckled, “Regardless, we’re about to depart to the castle. Are you ready to depart?”

Dedue took one last look down at the flower and delicately tucked it away in his armor, taking the utmost care so that it wouldn’t be harmed. 

“Yes, your highness.”


	2. Invitations

With the morning came another rush of footsteps above, more dust descending down from between the floorboards.

“Goodness, just how many people are up there?” Mercedes mused quietly, pouring fresh water from a pitcher into the flower vase. 

In the center, the wilting flower showed no improvement. One new brown spot on the stem.

Mercedes sighed, setting the pitcher down and turning her head away, towards the one lone guest in her room, “Shouldn’t you be upstairs, Emile? I’m sure the Baron would prefer you there.”

Emile, looking comically too large for the wooden chair he sat in, scowled, “I have no interest in entertaining those I do not know.” 

“I know. But you should at least introduce yourself.”

His only response was to look away, sighing and not making a move. While part of her wanted to press him on the issue…there was a selfish part of her that held that back. After all, it was so rare for Emile to come down to her room. 

She walked over to her bed and sat down at the edge of it, getting a good look at her half-brother. Countless questions ran through her head. Was he eating enough? Did she need to prepare more food for meals? He looked fine…though a little skinnier than before. Was that muscle, or him withering away? Were those bags always under his eyes? He wasn’t sleeping properly, was he. Was there anything she could do to help? She doubted he needed bedtime stories now, like when he was younger. What did grown men do to fall asleep? 

Emile turned his head, looking at her, “What is it?”

“Oh! Nothing!” Mercedes shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed, “I was just wondering…how have you been?”

“Fine.”

She chuckled, “I see.” A small moment of quiet passed between them, and she looked down.

Emile kept his eyes on her for a moment, and then looked away, “It’s…been tiring the last few days. Father has been relentless.”

“With what, exactly?”

“With preparations, I suppose…” Emile looked back over at her, “Most of the nobility were told of some sort of ball.”

“Oh, I heard about that,” Mercedes paused, trying to think of what Dorothea told her, “A prince is coming to the capital, right? To look for a bride?”

“I suppose that’s the reason…” Emile sighed, “I have to admit that these affairs bore me. The only thing I truly know is that House Bartels did not receive an invitation.”

Mercedes stopped, looking genuinely surprised, “What? Why?”

Emile shrugged, “I hardly know. Perhaps father showed his true colors to the wrong person. Or…if the true aim of this ball is to find a bride for a prince…perhaps it’s because House Bartels _officially_ does not have a female descendent.” Emile’s eyes darkened, one of his hands curling up into a tight fist. Mercedes blinked, watching him. 

“But it’s true,” Mercedes spoke, a sad smile spreading on her lips, “I am not of House Bartels. I am simply a commoner with the Martiz name, now.”

Silence was her only answer, and Emile’s gaze lowered to the floor. Mercedes watched for a moment, and then looked out the window, watching the footsteps of people walking by. 

“I suppose that’s why the Baron has been so temperamental as of late.” One of her hands gently traced her wrist – the same that the Baron grabbed the morning before.

Emile grunted, shifting in his chair.

“Is this why we have company?” Mercedes asked, “So he can seek an invitation?”

“I suppose.”

Mercedes smiled the slightest bit, “What will you do if he succeeds?”

“Be dragged into a pointless party.”

“Oh, don’t be like that…” Mercedes chuckled, “After all, for such an occasion, it must be a fantastic spectacle. I can only imagine how beautiful it must be, with all of the dresses and dancing…” She looked back out the window, her mind wandering to just those moments. Moments she only read about in novels. Moments of her dancing the evening away and speaking to all sorts of people from all sorts of walks of life. Moments of her enjoying every second, not worried about what the Baron would say or order her to do.

Emile quietly watched her, “I don’t think it would be that special.”

“Well, I think it will be,” Mercedes grinned, “And if the Baron gets you an invitation, you’ll get to find out if I’m right or wrong.”

Above, the footsteps began again, all wandering in the direction of the front door.

Mercedes looked back at Emile, “You should go before the Baron realizes your absence.”

For a long moment, Emile didn’t move…but then he sighed again, standing up, “I suppose you’re right.” He took another look around the room, taking a long glance at the window. And then he walked towards the door.

“Emile?”

“Hm?” He stopped, looking back at her.

Mercedes smiled, “Thank you for spending time with me.”

Emile nodded, but didn’t move. He looked down at the ground, his expression shifting ever so slightly. And then, he turned back towards the door. 

“If that man lays another hand on you,” Emile grabbed the doorknob, slowly twisting it, “Call for me immediately.” And then he opened the door and left the room, leaving Mercedes with only that offer and the sound of his footsteps ascending the stairs.

Mercedes sat there a while, looking down to the dusty floor. Part of her hoped the Baron wouldn’t do such a thing again. But the other part knew better. Her eyes caught the sight of her wrist, a ring of soft purple wrapped around it. She gently traced her index finger along the spiral, observing all of the blossoming bruising.

Would she remember to call for Emile, next time?

She closed her eyes, remembering just how tall her half-brother was now. Just how tightly he gripped the Baron.

_Should she?_

“Mercedes!”

A call from upstairs. The Baron.

Mercedes opened her eyes and immediately stood up, pulling her sleeve over the bruise and rushing to the door, “I’ll be right up!”

And she ascended, praying for things to go smoothly this day.

\--

Far above a well-kept garden of pristinely cut bushes and vibrant flowers, Dedue stood beside a tall window, his entire attention focused on a small purple flower pinched between his fingers.

His eyebrows were furrowed, looking it over. One of the petals was slightly bent after a night sitting on a table. He knew that it wasn’t the proper way to care for a flower – cut or not – but he wasn’t in Faerghus. He was one of the guests in this castle, as well as a knight under his highness. Being a nuisance would be detrimental. And he couldn’t simply bring together the supplies he usually kept at his highness’ castle…

Still, knowing this, he looked at the petal and sighed.

And though he knew it was impossible, he desperately hoped that the Empire’s flowers would bloom healthily forever.

Across the lavishly decorated room, a door opened. Dedue looked up, his stance growing stiff, but relaxing the slightest bit when he saw the Prince of Faerghus himself, Dimitri Blaiddyd, walk through the doorway.

“Your highness,” Dedue greeted, turning towards Dimitri and bowing his head.

“Still admiring your gift?” Dimitri chuckled, walking across the room and offering a small, crystal vase half-filled with water, “Here. I’m sure it’ll last longer there than in your hands.”

“Oh,” Dedue blinked, looking down at it, “I apologize for making you go through the trouble…”

“Never you mind, I simply asked a maid for it,” Dimitri smiled.

Silently, Dedue placed the flower in the vase and delicately took it from Dimitri, holding it protectively in his hands. 

“I hope it’ll last by the time we return to Faerghus. I suppose we should purchase our own vase before we leave, lest Lady Edelgard accuse us of stealing,” Dimitri laughed.

“There is no need to go through the trouble.” Dedue shook his head. “I…am unsure if it would take well in a colder land.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see that for ourselves,” Dimitri walked away, admiring the room a little, “After all, this is the first time I’ve seen you so distracted. Even as we’re occupying the Empire’s castle.”

Dedue stiffened, “I apologize.”

“There’s no need,” Dimitri turned back towards Dedue, “You should take the opportunity to go out and purchase a vase. I’ll be in meetings all day to prepare for the ball tomorrow. Ingrid and Felix will be with me through every one of them. Just go out and see the capital.”

“I hardly think there is a need to – “

“Please, I insist,” Dimitri shook his head, “Plus…perhaps think of this as an opportunity to return a gift to the one who gave you that flower.”

Dedue was silent for a long moment, but soon sighed. It was quite obvious that his highness would choose to be stubborn about this. And if two knights would be with his highness today, then…

Dedue paused, blinking, “Will Sylvain be with you as well?”

Dimitri stood there a moment, his smile dropping. Which quickly became a frown.

“Erm…” Dimitri scratched the back of his head, looking uncomfortable. “I already found Sylvain…galivanting with several maids around the castle. I only found it common courtesy to spare the Emperor’s servants a while.”

Dedue rose an eyebrow, staring at the prince.

Dimitri gave a half-hearted chuckle, “I’m sure it’ll be good for him to get it out of his system, at least…”

\--

On a street corner of the lower quarter of Enbarr, Dorothea was perhaps showing the most restraint in her life.

“Why hello there, beautiful.” A red-haired knight grinned, approaching her with wandering eyes and an obvious ulterior motive. “Isn’t this a lovely afternoon…”

“Is it?” Dorothea kept a pristine smile, folding her hands neatly in front of her, “Seems like it’s just ending.”

The knight only chuckled, “Really? There’s plenty of daylight still. Allow me to introduce myself. You may have heard of me – “

“I did. I heard you all the way down the road, speaking to all sorts of women.”

“You did?” the knight looked a little taken aback. Obviously, he wasn’t used to speaking with women clued into his little game.

“Yes. Some of whom are friends of mine,” Dorothea’s smile tightened, “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m waiting for another friend. And just a word of friendly advice? I suggest you scurry away to whatever rat’s nest you crawled from before we start having a serious problem.”

The knight stared with wide eyes, “H-Hey, I was just – ”

“Oh! Mercie!” Dorothea’s gaze passed the knight to see Mercedes, who was stopped right in her tracks, looking between Dorothea and the knight with a confused look in her eye, “I was just looking for you!” Dorothea walked over to Mercedes, completely ignoring the red-haired knight.

Mercedes looked over at the knight with growing confusion on her face. Dorothea turned back to the knight and made a shooing motion with her hand.

“Scurry away, little rat. And I suggest you don’t dawdle.”

The knight opened his mouth, and then closed it. And then, without another word, began walking the other direction.

“I swear…” Dorothea sighed, looking back at Mercedes, “Sometimes the knights are worse than the nobles themselves. Keep away from that one, Mercie. He’s trouble.”

“Goodness, I’ll try,” Mercedes smiled, “Were you really looking for me, or was that just an excuse?”

“It wasn’t just an excuse, actually,” Dorothea smiled brightly, “You simply have impeccable timing.” She reached into her bag, leafing around for a bit. Soon, she pulled out a single envelope, a pristine grin as she presented it to Mercedes.

“Ta-da! I pulled some strings with some girls in the company and promised a few favors to management…but I managed to get an extra invitation for the ball, just for you!”

“What?” Mercedes exclaimed, taking the envelope and opening it up. And inside, written in beautiful blue script, was a real, genuine invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the royal palace of Enbarr for the visitation of Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in a bid for unity and peace._

_Presented to: Miss. Ione Seidel_

Mercedes blinked, “…Ione?”

Dorothea chuckled, “That’s the name of one of the chorus girls. She wasn’t keen on attending – I’m pretty sure she’s taken a lover, actually – so congratulations, Miss. Seidel.”

A little giggle left Mercedes as she looked down at the invitation with a warm smile. But she said nothing else. Several moments passed, with Mercedes looking at the invitation and Dorothea waiting for…anything, really. An excited acceptance. A question of where they would meet. Opinions on dresses and what to wear. Anything.

Then, Mercedes looked up, her smile growing sad. She slowly placed the invitation back into the envelope and held it back out to Dorothea.

“This is wonderful…but…” Mercedes took in a deep breath, struggling to keep her smile, “I can’t accept this.”

“What?” Dorothea looked shock, not moving to take the envelope, “Are you worried about taking someone’s place? She’s happy not to go, and you won’t need to perform at all. I made sure Ms. Manuella knew that!”

“No, it’s not that,” Mercedes shook her head, “I just…my household isn’t attending. I’ll be missed if I were to go.”

“I’m sure whoever you work for will be happy to see you have a good time,” Dorothea paused, thinking a little more, “But if they’re the kind who would have sticky fingers for an invitation, then I’ll hold onto it for you until you meet with me. You can say you’re going out with a friend or a lover!”

“Dorothea…” Mercedes looked at her, her hand not budging, “I can’t.”

Dorothea blinked, looking down at the letter. She didn’t understand. This was a chance for both of them. Dorothea wasn’t going to be young and beautiful forever. Mercedes could be thrown away as a servant whenever her _home_ grew tired of her. This was such a rare chance – for both their livelihoods and a moment to see the inside of the castle of Enbarr.

Her eyes traced the letter, Mercedes’ hand…

And a blush of purple that peeked out from beneath the sleeve of her dress.

“Mercie…” Dorothea felt like her breath was knocked out of her, and she looked closer. She could see more dark colors beneath the sleeve. Clear bruising. Right along the wrist, like she’d been grabbed. Was that there yesterday? Was that there the day before last? 

“Hm?” Mercedes just looked at her like nothing was wrong, offering that letter like there was nothing wrong. 

“You…have a bruise.”

Mercedes didn’t look surprised. She didn’t look shocked. Only one emotion crossed her eyes. One that made Dorothea sick.

Shame, followed by a perfect smile.

“Oh, that’s from a little accident I had,” Mercedes answered, adjusting the sleeve so that it entirely hid the bruising, like it wasn’t there in the first place, “It’s nothing to be worried about.” Dorothea’s eyebrows furrowed, and she took the invitation back.

“Mercedes,” Dorothea looked up at Mercedes, a serious look in her eye, “The opera company’s performance is thirty minutes after sundown. Tomorrow afternoon, I will be waiting right here. And once I depart for the castle…I will wait outside the gates until the sun sets.”

“Dorothea, you know what I – ”

“I know what you said, I am just begging you to find a way to reconsider and attend,” Dorothea shook her head, “It’s not just a dance…it’s a chance to escape. Please…just consider it. It’s only for one night.”

Mercedes fell silent, her gaze falling to the path below. Dorothea waited for a long moment, but no answer came. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Dorothea spoke, turning away and taking one step forward, “Think about your future, Mercie. That’s all I ask.” And she began walking the other direction, towards the opera house. Dorothea hoped that she could hear footsteps. Even a breath of Mercedes’ voice. But no matter how far she walked, she heard absolutely nothing.

Dorothea swallowed, trying not to let her worries run rampant. That bruising could have been anything. Mercedes could have tripped, and someone had to grab her like that to keep her from falling. Or…something worse. A man on the street, tugging her around. A man in her home, treating her no more than another object to possess. 

That reaction was clear that it was one of the latter options. If it was just an accident, there was no reason for Mercedes to look so…ashamed.

Mercedes was…a passive soul, that much Dorothea knew to be fact. A kind person who seemed to ride along life like a little jellyfish in tide, only being pushed to and fro by everything around her, and never by her own decision. Dorothea could tell from their interactions on the street, a years long friendship built on happenstance and conversation on street corners and in marketplaces.

Though…Dorothea only knew that from her own experiences. A powerless child living on the streets, flowing with everything around her. 

But the difference was that Dorothea had taken a stand. And it was clear that Mercedes had yet to find her own legs to stand on. 

Dorothea sighed, looking again at the envelope, part of the invitation peeking ever so slightly outside. 

All she could do was pray that Mercedes would find them in time. 

\--

As Dedue wandered the streets of Enbarr, he was slowly realizing that this little errand was quite possibly a waste of time. 

His highness was quite kind-hearted to allow him to go on an errand, though the reasoning was quite flawed. Yes, it would be nice to purchase a vase for the flower he had been gifted. Yes, it may be nice to repay the kindness of the woman who gifted it to him. But Enbarr was vast, and meeting a single person again would be quite difficult. And, there was also the case of purchasing the vase himself…

He looked out into the crowd, watching the people part for him, giving him a wide berth. On all of their expressions, he could feel the fear. The animosity. It wasn’t as bad as it could get in Faerghus, but it was still an absolute fact. 

Dedue was a man of Duscur, a land destroyed after his people made a successful attempt on the Faerghus king’s life. Even far away from the land of Faerghus, the shadow still clung to him, giving him a constant reminder of what people truly saw in him. Not a knight of Faerghus, serving under the prince. But a man of Duscur. Nothing more. Nothing less. Nobody would see anything else.

Aside from…

_”Do you like those?”_

_A soft voice, an extended finger, pointing towards a cluster of purple flowers._

Dedue could still remember her kind face, gentle voice. He had been at the stand to look at the Empire’s selection of flowers. All of the other customers had walked away, and it had been clear that the shopkeeper counted the seconds until his departure. And yet…one woman had decided to approach and speak to him, either too oblivious to notice or too kind to care. And she hadn’t just spoken with him, she had gifted him a flower.

It was…rare when Dedue received a gift. And even rarer to receive one from a complete stranger, without any other motive.

He couldn’t lie. He would be…happy if he got the chance to see her again. But he was also realistic.

Finding her in such a large city would be impossible. And so…he could only cling to the memory and the one tangible gift he had from it. 

Dedue sighed. He was being foolish, placing so much importance on a little meeting. And yet…he couldn’t help but let his thoughts linger on it. Of a beautiful woman he would never see again.

Perhaps by the time they returned to Faerghus, he would only think of her as some dream he had.

He stopped, taking in a deep breath. He was just wasting time at this point. Dedue turned, deciding to return to the castle – vase or not.

And as he did, he caught a glimpse of pale blonde hair, tied into a ponytail. The glimpse of a face he only knew smiling at the purple flowers of a flower stand.

It was her.

Dedue took a step forward, watching for another moment to make sure that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. And sure enough…it was her, weaving between others in a crowd, her eyes ahead of her with an expression deep in thought. 

He took another step forward, and another. And then, he began walking in her direction, trying to keep an eye on her. 

Dedue opened his mouth to call out to her, but felt his voice falter. He didn’t even know her name. What could he even say? 

He kept weaving through a crowd that slowly parted around him, trying to get closer and closer to the flash of blonde. But even his identity didn’t make the crowd disperse fast enough. Several times, he lost sight of her. And each instance, he tried to walk faster, tried to catch up as fast as he possibly could. He wanted to reach her. He wanted to speak with her. Thank her. Say anything more to her than the pathetic excuse of conversation he offered before. 

The blonde ducked behind a group of taller men walking another direction. And then, she was gone.

Dedue stopped, his eyes growing wide as he looked around. No…he couldn’t have lost her that quickly. Where could she have gone? He swallowed, forcing himself to walk more in the same direction, trying to find her again. But there was nothing. He kept looking, but only found himself the eye in a crowd of complete strangers, full of faces he could hardly recognize. 

It wasn’t until ten minutes passed did he completely exit the crowd. And the woman was nowhere to be seen.

He stood still for a while, still looking around by some miracle he would find her. But there was nobody that remotely fit her description. Not along any of the paths he looked down.

Dedue took in a deep breath, placing a hand on his forehead.

Foolish…he was being foolish.

This would pass…he knew it.

\--

Mercedes was quiet on the way home, still remembering Dorothea’s invitation. It was…difficult to think about. Dorothea must have done quite a lot to even have the opportunity to have that invitation – even if the original owner really didn’t want to go. But…no matter how Mercedes thought about it, it was impossible.

If the Baron knew, he would take the invitation for himself. If she kept it a secret, he would know if she left. If she managed to leave without him knowing, she would be missed. Or he would find out the second she snuck back home. 

And yet…Mercedes couldn’t help but feel sad. It was impossible, so it was pointless. She couldn’t go. So why be sad.

After a long walk lost in her thoughts, she arrived back at the Bartels household, stepping inside.

“I have wonderful news, Emile.”

Mercedes looked around curiously as the Baron’s voice echoed through the manor. She closed the door quietly behind her and began walking through the halls, listening intently as she drew closer and closer to the source.

“What is it, Father?”

Her brother’s half-hearted answer. Mercedes couldn’t help but smile. It was just like Emile to say it in that way.

Mercedes stepped into the doorway to the dining room, where Baron Bartels stood with two familiar envelopes in hand, offering them to Emile. Mercedes’ eyes went wide as she gazed upon them, recognition immediately setting in.

“House Bartels has been invited to the ball.”


End file.
